


Soaring

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stand on two ceremonies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue  
> 

A canli bird with feathers the color of Qui-Gon's eyes called to Obi-Wan as he soared over the trees. And the young Knight soared with him.  
  
Obi-Wan's reverie was abruptly ended by Qui-Gon's nudge to his shoulder.  
  
A sheepish Obi-Wan joined his former Master in bowing in blessing when Adi and Mace's bonding ceremony ended with their kiss. He sat beside Qui-Gon in Cloud Garden, smiling as their friends celebrated their love. He looked over at Qui-Gon, needing to see the joy in his eyes, though not for him. While he was happy for the new couple, Obi-Wan could not help but feel more alone than he had since his Knighting.  
  
Ever since Qui-Gon had cut his braid, Obi-Wan had been looking for any sign of interest from him. But even Master Yoda had shown greater interest in him than Qui-Gon, inviting him to tea each evening he was on-planet. And now he was shuffling over to them after officiating the ceremony.  
  
"Happy day, this is," Yoda said, looking them over shrewdly. He could see the wistfulness in two sets of eyes, and knew they weren't pining for Mace or Adi.  
  
Master and Knight dutifully agreed and made their escape by offering to get Yoda some refreshments.  
  


* * *

After a decent interval, they made their escape from the party altogether by heading to Qui-Gon's quarters, oblivious to Yoda's knowing smile. They settled on the sofa, sinking into their usual cushions by habit, though Obi-Wan hadn't been there for months.

"From what I hear, the Council has been running you ragged from here to Hoth. I'm surprised you made it back to Coruscant for today's ceremony." Qui-Gon ran a hand through his unbound hair.

Hoping his all-too-real exhaustion covered his sadness, Obi-Wan said, "I'm grateful to be here for our friends. Glad I didn't miss it."

He didn't sound glad, but Qui-Gon knew better than to question him. "I'm glad you're here, too. I've missed you."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. If Qui-Gon had missed him so much, why was this the first invitation he'd gotten to his quarters since his Knighting? "You could have invited me over, you know." He tried to keep it light, keep the insulted pique out of his voice.

Qui-Gon winced. "Just after you left on your first solo mission to Endor, Garen came for a visit."

Obi-Wan relaxed into the sofa. That explained a lot.

"He told me that he planned on pursuing you when your mission ended, so I didn't want to come between you," Qui-Gon continued. "He mentioned your teenage crush on me, and asked me to leave the field open for him."

"What a way for you to find out about it," Obi-Wan sighed.

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You tried to be discreet, but I've always been attuned to your emotions, especially because of my feelings for you."

That sounded promising. Now all he had to determine was if Qui-Gon still had those feelings.

"When I looked into Garen's hopeful eyes, I knew I had to give him the chance." Qui-Gon's voice was soft.

Trust Qui-Gon to be so empathetic that he'd sacrifice his own happiness along the way.

"Oh, Qui! You're amazing, you know that?" Obi-Wan smiled in relief. "I've already cleared things up with Garen. I told him that the 'crush', as he calls it, is and always has been love." He smiled at Qui-Gon's gasp. "He backed off after that and wished us all the best."

Obi-Wan took his courage in both hands, as he placed them over Qui-Gon's. "What I've been waiting to find out ever since is if there really is an 'us'."

"I've always wanted there to be." Qui-Gon could barely go on. "I love you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan said the hardest, and the easiest, words he'd ever spoken. "I love you, Qui-Gon."

Neither had imagined they would kiss each other a scant hour after Adi and Mace's beautiful bonding kiss. But then, neither had imagined they'd be sitting here together at all.

Qui-Gon's lips brushed Obi-Wan's, light as a canli feather. And his kiss sent Obi-Wan soaring.

* * *

Adi and Mace bowed in blessing when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's bonding ceremony ended with a kiss. The joy in their eyes deepened as their friends' spirits soared together, free at last to share their love.


End file.
